Switch
by Kitsunegirl4ever
Summary: When Kaiba pisses of a young girl with the power to curse, what happens when she switches the bodies of the YGO characters, I like to thank DIS for her permission of her remote control. Please read and review..flames are welcome... rated R for sexual them
1. Chapter 1

Switch

chapter 1

KG: Yes it is me with another new fic but before I start I would like to thank Demented Insane Spirit (DIS) for letting me use her magic button for this fic. :Bows to DIS repeatedly: I am not worthy :cries:

Kaiba: I am gonna hate this fic.

KG: Aww don't be like that Kaiba. I'll be in it.

Kaiba: Oo then that CAN'T be good.

KG: Bakura please do the disclaimer?

Bakura: Sure... KG don't own YGO nor DIS's button thingy.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Kaiba was walking down the street with his tight leather pants on that he borrowed from Yugi earlier that day (dont ask what happened). He felt someone tug on his shirt. He turned around to see a small girl who looked homeless (A/N: wanna guess who that is?) , he glared at her. "What do you want?" He said pulling his shirt away from her.

"Please Mr. Seto Kaiba. May I have some money please? I havent eaten in days." She said nearly crying.

" No. Now go away you worthless pest." He started to walk away when some muttering caught his attention. He turned around to find the girl uttering a curse. " Oo wtf?"

" Your gonna regret not giving me money Kaiba. Now you and the males you know will go through a great change." She said then compleated the curse.

Kaiba then blacked out on the street and passed out. He awoken the next day in a room that he didnt recognize. "Joey! Wake up for school." Kaiba heard Serenity Wheeler say as she knocked on the door.

Kaiba got up and went to the nearest mirror to see that he was in Joey Wheeler's body. "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Kaiba screamed nearly tripping after hearing his voice being turned into Joey's.

" Joey... is something wrong big brother?" Serenity asked conserned.

Kaiba had to think quick, he knew that Serenity would never believe him if he told her what is going on, he just decided to play as Joey until he could find out what to do. " Yes sis... I'm fine... I just...um... lost a card." Kaiba said realizing that he was in Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon pajamas. Kaiba shuddered at the thought of Joey's underwear. He pulled his pants down to see that he had on Joey's white boxers with hearts that had Kaiba's name hand writen on them. " That sick ... I knew he ... :shudders:" He quickly put on a new set of clothes. A blue shirt and white leather pants on the count the only pants Joey had was leather. " How gay can this boy be?" Kaiba asked himself as he went downstairs to meet Serenity who was cooking breakfast for them. " What are you cooking?"

Serenity turned around and smiled. " I'm making pancakes, sasuage and eggs..." Serenity said as she put the food on plates and gave one to Kaiba and gave him some orange juice. She sat in front of Kaiba and smiled. " Joey... If I told you something... will you promise not to laugh or get mad?" She asked while fiddling with her yellow shirt that was halfway tucked into her green skirt.

Kaiba looked at her and shrugged. " Go ahead... not like I care." He started to take a sip out of his cup.

" Well... I love Seto Kaiba." She said then dodged the juice that Kaiba had spit out of his mouth from hearing this from Joey's sister. " I'm sorry if this is a shock...but I have loved him for about 5 months and I wanna tell him but I wanna tell him in a way where I'm not rejected... I mean I know that you have feelings for Kaiba... I can tell by your filthy underwear I have to wash with the stains and white stuff inside of them-" Serenity started but finished when Kaiba got up and started to walk out of the house. " Joey please wait..." She said but Kaiba kept on walking.

Kaiba walked toward his mansion trying to see if he can get in touch with Joey to find out what was going on when he had remembered the young girl he didnt give money to. " Shit... I have to find that brat now and make her undo this right now. He stopped by the pornographic shop when he saw the young girl in their reading play boy. Kaiba walked into the store and grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out side.

" NO RAPE RA..." She yelled before Kaiba covered her mouth to calm her down. After 3 minutes he took his hand off of her mouth. " Who are you... what do you want from me." She said trying to get away but was failing miserbaly.

" Its me Seto Kaiba... what the fuck did you do to me?" He said in a tone that scared the girl.

" I did nothing to you...I just gave you what you deserved." She then stuck her tongue out at him.

" NO FIX IT NOW!" He yelled.

She yanked her hand away and dusted her sides off and glared at Kaiba. " Even if i wanted to I cant..."

" What do you mean you cant!" He said starting to lose his patients.

" I mean I cant... you have to invent a body switching remote control..."

" Then make one dammit!"

"All i can do is watch...thats all... i'll help a little bit for food... deal?" She held her hand out for Kaiba to shake it.

Kaiba took her hand and shoke it. " Fine... whats your name?"

" My friends call me Kitsunegirl4ever but KG for short." KG said smiling at Kaiba knowing, and plotting every possible way to make his life hell.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

KG: phew that was alot ... well read and review and please give ideas or tell me whos body u want with who... flames are welcomed... I would like for my chracter to have some helpers with making the YGO gang's life bad. so if u want to help tell me what u want to be called and what chracter u want to tourcher.


	2. Chapter 2

1Switch

Chapter 2

KG: I'm so happy to have the reviews that I have gotten I'm so happy \O/.

Reviews

_**Marik: Fine no slash... :crosses fingers: I'll think about it**_

_**Hieifan666:the Joey and Kaiba thing yes it was scary...but I was hyper at the time...**_

_**DIS::Puts DIS's name in gold glittery letters: yes tormenting Kaiba is what I do best 3 ... I made Kaiba hotter... no one can be hotter than the Wheeler...except for... Rex...Bakura, Malik, Pegusus ( Yes I think Pegusus is hot ) and :5 hours later: Oh and Miroku from InuYasha... oh look at the time...time for the next review.**_

_**Shadow Sha: wow your evil half is named Sakura too? most be a popular name... I'll put you and Sakura as twins so double tourcher if thats ok with you . Thanks for the idea **_

End

Joey: Nice chapter...

KG: - - that wasnt it :sweat drop:

Joey: Oh... well.. You still own nothing KG

KG: That I don't.

Kaiba looked at the girl as she reached down to get a rock to throw at cars... "Uh... KG..." Kaiba said before the girl interrupted.

" Its Yuki...Yu...ki... now... come on." She said as she lead Kaiba into a dark alley that lead into a forest. "I need to get some friends of mine... they live in another city and..." she started before someone screamed.

" DUKE GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!" Some one said behind them. Kaiba and Yuki turned around to see Duke Devlin running up toward them. He grabbed Kaiba and yelled at him. "Give me my fucking body back... NOW!"

Kaiba looked at Duke stunned and wondering what he was doing. " Uh... who are you?" He asked trying to get an answer back.

" Its me... Joey Wheeler...in your body!" Joey said trying to not get upset.

Kaiba smirked at Joey. " Sorry to disappoint you mutt... but I'm not Duke... I'm Kaiba...stuck in your homosexual body..."

Joey thought about this for a while. "Kaiba... in my...body...Kaiba... do you know what this means?"

" No... but I have a feeling your gonna tell me anyway..."

" This means... that EVERYTIME you go to the bathroom...trying to aim...your holding my dick... THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!" Joey said sobbing and drying his tears on Duke's white shirt.

" oO :eye twitches: Ok that was the most creepiest piece of shit you have ever said to me Wheeler." Kaiba said thinking about finding a way to never using the bathroom in Joey's body ever again.

" So whos the girl... aww your so cute... that you are... coochi coochi coochi." Joey said while making abnormal baby noises. Yuki stared at Joey then kicked his balls to cause him to fall over in fetal position. " You...mother...frickin..." He started moving back and forth... this will go on for 3 minutes or so. " Ok..well atleast its not my dick she kicked... poor Duke...I laugh at him...now..whos the kid?"

" I'm Yuki... I made you like that?" She said while heading deeper in the forest.

" How?" Joey asked then looked at Kaiba.

" You don't want to know...shes gonna show us how to get back to normal after she gets her friend from the other place that where going to go." Kaiba said as they followed Yuki in the woods.

KG: Sorry if it was short... xx I promise more so please don't hurt me...I'm very fragile... um...please read and review... I have a new fic coming out called Cabit Love...heres the summary...

Summary: It was alone at a nuclear waste dump, crying in pain and loneliness. It searches for a home. When Anzu finds this half cat half rabbit type creature, will it be bothersome or help out with her love life. Ryou x Anzu.

I will have it up when I am done... tell me if it's a good idea...it has nothing to do with Tenchi Muyo...


	3. Help

1

Switch

Help ;-;

KG: OMG Has it really been this long since I updated? ;-; I'm sorry. I just had writers block and stuff...please don't kill me... Anyway... Sorry if the second chapter freaked some of you out :laughs evily: hmm... now for a list for you and me.

Kaiba is in Joey's body...

Joey is in Duke's body...

KG: No wonder this is taking so long, its so hard to work with...I might toss this fic away or something like that until I get help or something... ;-; this is way to hard for me...


	4. Sorry

1

KG: I'm gonna discontinue my fics on here for a while

Random Anime Character: o.o but why?

KG: I have other stories I am working on

RAC: But people are hungry for you to finish these stories here!

KG: They can wait

RAC: I'm sure they will hate you for this

KG: Meh, I started working on the next chapter of Switch but then got writers block, if I'm lucky I'll have the next chapter of it up by October if not earlier

RAC: Atleast tell them where your gonna be working on now

KG: Yes, the stories I am working on is at:  Just in case your interested and was wondering where I disappeared to. I'll be back on here in a while, I'm not dead so don't worry about it.


	5. Chapter 3 finally

Switch

Chapter 3

KG: Gee how long has it been since I updated this? Over like 3 months or so, well anyway, I decided to do this so I wont have to worry about it for another 3 months XD

Reviews For Chapters 2 and Help

Chapter 2

**_Shadow Sha_**: **_Sure Torture Joey you will - gee I hope you guys like hyper :D_**

_**Mistress-Shadowkat: Sure You guys can be in it too -**_

_**DIS: Yes I like that part, muhaha, basically I threw that part in there just for the heck of it. The Ryou x Anzu fic is up now -, actually its been up for a few months now o.o;**_

_**HieiFan666: Yes :D I liked that part too **_

Help

_**Shadow Sha: Thanks for your help, and no problem with the confusion, I looked at the writers other than the nick it came from so I knew it was you guys all the time and it just made my reviews look like more people liked it -**_

_**Yamiishot: Since both you and Shadow Sha requested it I'll put the yamis in the hikari's bodies but I should probably mix it up a bit though -**_

_**Kingdom of Tom: Ok Ok you guys all win, I'll keep the fic going, but just expect slow updates, I am working on other stories too **_

End Reviews

KG: Yes I have other stories that I am working on, not fan fiction though... and as usual, I don't own YGO so don't sue me... now to figure out where I left off... Kaiba is in Joey's body and Joey is in Duke's body...gotcha... which reminds me, in the first story, if Kaiba is speaking like Joey and Joey has a yankee accent wouldnt it have been oh my gawd instead of g/God

Joey, Kaiba and Yuki wondered in the woods looking around making sure nothing was to fall on top of them. Yuki smiled and skipped along the way as Joey and Kaiba stayed close behind each other. "So uh, who are your friends anyway Yuki?" Joey asked unsure where he was being lead to.

"Their names are Shana and Sakura." Yuki said skipping faster into the forest making the two guys try to keep up with her, she laughed as she heard Joey tripping over rocks and tree limbs. "Come on slow pokes." The sounds of Joey's and Kaiba's falling on top of each other was enough to make her laugh her head off, but she didn't want them to be more embarrassed than they already were.

Kaiba tripped on a branch and Joey was right behind him and tripped over Kaiba and landed on him.. Kaiba felt a small tug on his pants and looked at Joey who was smiling back at Kaiba with a dork-ish grin. "Look, I may be in your body but that doesn't mean that I cant feel you feeling on me ." Kaiba heard rustling in near by bushes and sat up tossing Joey off of him in the process. "Whats that in the bushes?" Kaiba asked.

Yuki turned around and saw the bushes moving and Kaiba staring at them. "Probably a raccoon, or a squirrel... or a horny prostitute." Yuki said then turning to Joey who got up from the ground.

"Really now? I'll take curtain number 3." Joey said happily.

":sweat: Thats nice." Kaiba and Yuki said.

Two girls came out of the bushes and looked at Joey and tackled him. "Oh my gosh your here :smiles evily:"

Joey, being freaked out quickly pushed the girls off of him. "Who are you?"

"Oh yes, how rude of us, I'm Shana." She said moving closer to Joey as he moved further away.

"And I'm Sakura." She said sneaking behind Joey and sliding a snake down his shirt.

Joey jumpped up and quickly got the snake out, but tripped over a rock and feel in a bucket of scorpions. Kaiba, Shana, Sakura and Yuki stood there, watching Joey take the scorpions out of his pants. "Oh ra...I think one...stung my...er...Duke's...Duke, won't be having any kids..."

"Too bad..."Kaiba said then turning around and seeing his body walking in the forest. He ran up to his body and grabbed his coat and got slapped. "What was that for? Your the one in my body!"

"K-Kaiba?" The person in Kaiba's body said.

"Yeah, its me, who are you?" Kaiba asked.

"Its me, Tea :big stupid grin like how she always have:"

"...Tea...in my body...NOOOOOO!"

"Its ok Kaiba, its not like I haven't already touched anything on you, besides when I had to use the bathroom...Kaiba, I didn't know you were that small, I mean, I've seen bigger hair rollers."

Kaiba turned around and watched everyone laugh.

"Come on you guys, we have to get to Sakura's and Shana's house to start working on the remote." Yuki said still laughing a bit. She headed off through the woods and the others followed

KG: There, told you I would be done by October, (I actually started this chapter like in...4 months ago about but meh, I am working on other stories that I update more often than the ones on FFN the site is on my um, profile... feel free to go to my homepage too and bring friends 3


	6. Just checking

-1Switch

KG: Its been almost a year since I've updated and two years since I started. I'm just wondering how many people are still reading this if I were to continue it. Though I kind of forgotten the plot of this story. I'm not writing on FFN that much, I'm usually writing on FPC. I have a link to my stories I'm currently writing on in my profile.

Joey ---- in Duke's Body

Kaiba ---- in Joey's body

Tea --- In Kaiba's body

KG: That kind of doesn't make since, since the boys are supposed to be the only ones to suffer. Anyway, I just may delete my stories that I haven't completed and just wander off FFN.


End file.
